


Eudémonisme

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dark Harry Potter, Dark side wins, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Head Auror Harry Potter, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Post-War, Roleplay, Romance, Top Harry Potter, Two Shot, Uniforms, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Harry nienawidzi tej części swojej pracy, gdzie musi udawać "sprawiedliwego rycerza na białym koniu".Ale za to kocha tę część, gdzie może bezkarnie mordować ludzi postrzeganych za wrogów kraju.Na jego szczęście, w świecie, w którym to Tom Riddle zwyciężył, jego praca głównie skupiała się na tej drugiej części.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takie tam spontaniczne AU na potrzeby tego dwu-rozdziałowego shota.

— Słońce jeszcze nawet nie wzeszło, a ty chcesz, żebym… — zamilkł na chwilę, połykając ślinę i licząc do dziesięciu w myślach. — …w jedyny wolny dzień od pracy w tym miesiącu założył znowu ten cholerny strój?

Nastał krótki moment ciszy, podczas której Tom przyglądał mu się uważnie, stukając rytmicznie w podłokietnik fotela, na którym siedział, odkąd Harry odpowiedział na jego wezwanie.

— Nie jest to byle ubiór, Harry.

— Och, no racja! Jakbym mógł zapomnieć, pozwól, że się poprawię.  _ Mundur przeznaczony do walki. _ O, tak lepiej? — Tom pozostał niewzruszony na sarkastyczny ton mężczyzny, który zaczął się powoli irytować tą rozmową. — I co chcesz, żebym w nim robił? Udał się na kolejną misję dla ciebie, odwalając brudną robotę za twoich śmierciożerców? Hmm?

— Byłoby mi niesamowicie miło, gdybyśmy jednak przenieśli tę dyskusję do sypialni — szepnął i powolnym, lecz wciąż dostojnym krokiem podszedł do Harry’ego, któremu w głowie zaświtało. Zrozumiał, co Tom miał na myśli.

Jego początkowo zły nastrój przerodził się w bardzo pewny siebie optymizm, który z sekundy na sekundę przeistaczał się w czyste pożądanie.

— A więc chodźmy, zanim będę zmuszony cię skuć, Riddle. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kwarantanna wciąż trwa, więc mam czas podokańczać te cudeńka z zeszłorocznego kinktobera.
> 
> bawcie się dobrze i uważajcie tam na siebie!

  
I tak go skuł. Riddle prosił się o to już od dawna, a Harry nie miał cierpliwości na dłuższe gierki słowne. Nie było to w jego stylu. Preferował od razu przechodzić do działania, bez zbędnego gadania. Nie to, co Tom, którego usta nie zamykały się, odkąd weszli do sypialni. Harry’ego irytowała jego ciągła bablanina, zwłaszcza że mężczyzna momentami zgrywał prawdziwą królową dramatu. Na szczęście znał niezawodny sposób na uciszenie ukochanego.

— Został pan pojmany w celu przeszukania, które nie obędzie się bez skucia… które widzę, nastąpiło przed moim przybyciem. — Usiadł na nim okrakiem, nie przejmując się kajdankami, które zapewne wrzynały się mężczyźnie w plecy. I dobrze, zasługiwał na odrobinę bólu po zmuszeniu go do założenia roboczego munduru. — Ma pan prawo do zachowania milczenia… chociaż w pana przypadku prawo to odbieram ze względu na stale niezamykającą się jadaczkę.

Miał ochotę zaśmiać się na widok miny Riddle’a, jednak powstrzymał się dla dobra ich obu. Wiedział, że gdyby wyszedł ze swej roli i się zaśmiał, to nie potrafiłby przestać przez przynajmniej godzinę. A w planach mieli teraz zupełnie co innego. Na śmianie się z Riddle’a zawsze przyjdzie czas i pora.

— Oczywiście, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim, będziesz mógł się zwrócić do Ministerstwa, w celu wyprowadzenia mi sprawy w Wizengamocie… jako nadużycie władzy… — Jego dłoni powoli sunęły po ciele mężczyzny, zaglądając do każdej widocznej, jak i ukrytej kieszeni. Oceniał przedmioty z ciekawością, po czym odrzucał je stolik nocny, jako „dowody zbrodni”. — Bądźmy jednak szczerzy, słowo szanowanego aurora przeciw słowu bezwzględnemu mordercy. Komu uwierzą, hmm?

Harry nachylił się do przodu, jego usta znalazły się tuż przy uchu Riddle’a, podczas gdy dłoń wylądowała na jego spodniach.

— Możemy jednak pójść na ugodę. — Poruszył sugestywnie dłonią przy kroczu mężczyzny, który przeklął, głośno wzdychając. — Myślałem, że jasno się wyraziłem o zakazie wydawania z siebie odgłosów, panie Riddle.

Wyprostował się i przywołał wolną dłonią krawat. Wykorzystał go, żeby przymknąć Toma na dobre. No, przynajmniej na najbliższe kilka minut. Bądźmy realistami.

— Przy czym to ja byłem… ach, tak! Ugoda. — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, czując, jak ciało pod nim doznało dreszczy. — Jeśli będziesz wyjątkowo grzeczny i podzielisz się swoimi dobrami, będę w stanie zapomnieć o twoim dzisiejszym wybryku.

Riddle pokiwał energicznie głową, wyginając wręcz spazmatycznie ciało, aby zmusić dłoń Harry’ego do poruszenia się. Na nic jednak zdały się jego trudy, gdy nagle usłyszeli głośne, lecz niepewne pukanie do drzwi.

— Panie! Sprawa z wampirami wymknęła się spod kontroli! Domagają się spotkania z tobą, Panie!

Ciężkie westchnięcie Harry’ego dałoby się i pewnie usłyszeć w lochach, gdyby nie zaklęcia wyciszające otaczające komnaty Czarnego Pana.

— Chyba musimy przerwać naszą zabawę — stwierdził niezadowolony i wstał z Toma, kolejno pomagając mu doprowadzić się do względnego porządku. — Tyle z dnia wolnego. Po prostu świetnie.

— Nawet mi nie mów — wykrztusił Tom, gdy pozbył się krawata z usta. Rozmasowywał uwolnione nadgarstki, decydując w myślach, co ubierze, na to drętwe spotkanie. — Po ujrzeniu ich chłodnych i apatycznych przedstawicieli, całkowicie odechce mi się żyć. A ciężko będzie się pozbyć żywota, kiedy to człowiek dorobił się siedmiu horkruksów, czyż nie, mój drogi?

— Gdyby nie fakt, że nie odnaleziono jeszcze skutecznego sposobu na zabicie wampira, to z chęcią wyzbyłbym nas z tego nieprzyjemnego obowiązku, jakim jest ciągłe negocjowanie z nimi — warknął Harry, chowając różdżkę do rękawa. Poprawił kołnierz swojego munduru, aby kolejno stanąć obok Riddle’a, który na niego czekał przy drzwiach. — Miejmy to już z głowy.   
  



End file.
